


bottled love

by thetowerssang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang
Summary: an au where tosh is in love with gwen instead of owen
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	bottled love

**Author's Note:**

> adjkhfs yeah uh this is me writing (read: stealing) my friend's idea, her version will be out soon, and ill link it here when it is!!

Tosh sat at her desk, her legs crossed and a smoothie stuck in her mouth. Gwen cooper was at the surface level, wandering around and looking confused. Looking over at another monitor, she pulled up her Police ID. Gwen stared awkwardly at the camera, bangs just a little too short and grinning like a maniac. An alarm rang throughout the hub, and Tosh quickly put her smoothie down, shifting and adjusting her hair before pretending to do work. Glancing off to her side, Owen was barely containing his laughter. 

“Pizza!” He mouthed, staring down into his book and smiling idiotically. Just his face made Tosh snort in response. She looked away immediately, trying to keep up the facade. It didn’t work, as Owen suddenly swiveled his chair around in defeat. 

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry! I’m rubbish, I give up.” He said, a smile still plastered all over his face. 

"He set me off!" Tosh pointed an accusing finger at Owen, and she could feel Gwen's eyes on her. Her cheeks flushing red, she turned towards her, as she looked away to Owen instead. 

"Well, that lasted naught point two seconds!" She heard Suzie call from the other side of the hub. 

No police ID could ever do her justice, her soft, white skin shining despite the dim hub lights. Her eyes looked almost brown in the photo, but upon closer inspection, were instead a shade of green. Her hair was a deeper black than the photo, and it swayed as Gwen looked around in confusion. 

"Hmm, she's actually carrying pizza." Tosh's eyes shifted to the two boxes in her hands, looking on curiously. 

"Come on! She was gonna say 'here's your pizza' and I was gonna say 'how much' and she says 'oh whatever, 20 quid' and I say oh, I don't have any money" Jack stops to chuckle at himself. "I was working on a punchline, had I got there, but it would have been good!" 

Tosh grabbed her smoothie again and took another sip, trying not to stare too obviously at Gwen. 

"There's your pizza, I think I'd better go." 

Oh. That was the thing to jolt Tosh back to reality. Jack would have to retcon her. That means she would never see her again, and that was something she very much wanted to do. Ripping her eyes away from her, she looked back at her computer, hearing Suzie coming close. 

"I think we've gone past that stage." 

"You must have been freezing out there. How long you walking round, three hours?" 

So Suzie had been spying at her computer! 

"You could see me?" Gwen had shock written all over her face, and she stared at Suzie in disbelief. 

"And, before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" Suzie walked over to where Tosh was, giving her a comforting look. 

"Uh, yeah, that would be me. Sorry, I'm a twat." Owen could be so annoying sometimes, but that almost made her laugh. 

"That man at the hospital? That porter, what happened to him?" Gwen still looked confused, and Tosh thought it was hilarious, suppressing the urge to laugh. "That was real, wasn't it. He was attacked." 

"He's dead," Jack said with no hesitation. 

"But there's no one gone missing." This was Tosh's turn to say something, and she took off her glasses as she started. 

"We took the body, retrospectively changed the work router, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next forty-eight hours, so when his body's pulled out the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days."

She took a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Tosh had never been fond of acting, and this wasn't any better. 

"He was murdered," Gwen said, still confusion in her tone.

"Yeah."

"And you covered it up?" 

"It's my job." She said that so plainly, as if using her job was a way to justify murder was a normal thing. She turned back to her computer, trying to hide the blush that spread to the tips of her ears. Why did she say those stupid things? Suddenly remembering that Suzie was there, she took another sip of her smoothie, turning around to catch the end of the conversation. 

"You brought him back to life." 

"Yeah," Jack spoke casually as if it was a regular occurrence. A silence drifted between them, and this was always Tosh's favorite part. 

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, this time more accusatory than confused. 

"Torchwood." 

"What's Torchwood?" Gwen was still holding the pizzas, Tosh noticed, as Jack gestured around. 

"This is Torchwood, all around you." Gwen started fidgeting with the boxes, looking down and at Tosh various times. 

"And what happens to me?" Jack sighed, almost in an interested way. "I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper, you can't do anything." Jack seemed to think for a bit before deciding on what to say. 

"Right then, PC Cooper, do you want to come see?" Jack shifted to next to Tosh's desk.

"See what?" Gwen had confusion lacing her words again. 

"You saw the murder, come and see the murderer." Tosh looked over at Gwen, still standing frozen in the same place she had been the past few minutes. 

"Go with him," Suzie said behind her, and Gwen put the pizzas down on the table, walking down the stairs next to Tosh's desk. She turned back to her computer, continuing the algorithm she was just typing out. Her ears just barely picked up on Gwen's words as she walked down. 

"What is Torchwood? Who are you, what is this place?" 

Myfanwy took that moment to swoop down from her cage, a normal occurrence that earned a yelp from Gwen. 

"What was that?" 

"Pterodactyl," Tosh said mindlessly, trying not to think of how cute Gwen must look right now. 

After a few minutes, they came back up from the cells, and Jack began to introduce everyone.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." He said as if Owen hadn't stared at her profile all the time while Tosh was researching her.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you." Owen promptly corrected him. 

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second in command." Now it starts, she thought.

"And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." He looked awkward in his suit, almost like he was about to shrink into it because of too much social interaction. 

"I try my best," he politely replied with a nod. 

"And he looks good in a suit." Every time, he had failed to forget to add that in. 

"Careful, that's harassment, sir." Ianto had a small smile on his face, and she knew that he didn't mind. 

"But why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I? This is classified." Jack and Owen shared a look as Gwen glanced back to where tosh was. Giving her a slight smile, she turned back to her computer, screaming at her awkwardness. 

"Way beyond classified." Jack turned to go back into his office, interrupted by Gwen.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?" 

"What do you imagine?" Jack pulled a smirk, and Tosh almost facepalmed. 

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the weevil and..." she trailed off, looking at Tosh. "You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death." 

Jack came back, his RAF coat on and looking ready to go out. This was it, the last time Tosh would see her in person. 

"Okay, Tosh, finish that calibration by tomorrow morning." She barely registered his words as she turned back to her computer, drinking the last of her milkshake in stress and deciding to finish up her project. 

She had to come to terms with the fact that she'd never see PC Gwen Cooper ever again, and that wasn't something she particularly wanted to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway yeah, also this isnt beta read because no <3
> 
> so feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr 
> 
> loves,  
> xara


End file.
